The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sunraspberry.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunias with numerous flowers with attractive flower colors.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in December, 2000 of a proprietary Petunia selection identified as code number PF 165-1, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Petunia selection identified as code number PF 171-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventors in a controlled environment in Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2003 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.